


Crushes: Both Terrifying AND Stupid

by prokidgetrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidge - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prokidgetrash/pseuds/prokidgetrash
Summary: Kidge drabble I wrote forever ago and never posted here. Pidge is already 18 in this scenario.





	Crushes: Both Terrifying AND Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very long since i haven’t creatively written in a long time, so bear with me because i’m rusty. But the idea came to me yesterday and i just kinda ran with it, something fun and cute i wanted to contribute to my favorite space kids. I had wanted to make a part 2 originally but never got around to it. VLD isn't much of a focus for me anymore but I wanted to start posting my writing on here so I figured I could start with this one!

Keith sat down on the couch next to Pidge and took his jacket off and threw it to the reclining chair across the room. “I bought these peanut butter cookies at Fresh Market. They’re made in the bakery fresh every day,” he said as he placed the bag on the coffee table in front of them.

Pidge’s eyes widened as she glanced at the bag, then back to Keith, “woah, thank you!! I should’ve gotten some blood orange San Pell for you, I know it’s your favorite. I only picked up clementine, I’m sorry.” It was the first time they had gotten to see each other that summer. Keith had been home from Garrison for summer break for almost a month, but Pidge had been so busy finishing her year that their schedules didn’t match.

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith said softly, “consider it a graduation present since I was working and couldn’t watch you walk.”

Pidge snorted, “oh please, graduating high school isn’t even a big deal. I’m SO ready to be at Garrison, I just want it to be August already!” She pushed her glasses up her nose as she reached for the PlayStation controller. “What’re you in the mood to watch tonight? Netflix just added a bunch of shitty-looking horror movies that I’ve been dying to laugh at.” They used to have movie nights weekly. It was Saturday tradition for Pidge, Keith, Shiro and Matt to gather in the Holts’ basement and watch documentaries, scary movies, and cult classics together. When Shiro and Matt went off to college Pidge and Keith kept having movie nights, forcing them to get to know each other better. By the time Keith had graduated two years prior, they had become the best of friends. Nobody knew Keith’s full Mothman theory better than Pidge, and Keith knew just about every trivia fact about the members of Paramore just because Pidge loved them so much and would go on tangents about all of Hayley Williams’ hair colors.

Pidge scrolled through the thumbnails for the horror movies on the screen. “It doesn’t matter to me. Nothing can be worse than those VHS movies,” Keith scoffed.

“What?! The part with the zombies is TOTALLY terrifying! That shit could happen!”

“Okay, zombies, 100% probable in real life. But a way better zombie franchise would be Resident Evil. Those movies ACTUALLY kick ass. Plus the first one is scary, we don’t know what kind of corporations could be underground here,” Keith retorted.

They went back and forth skimming through options until they settled on a crappy-looking movie series about aliens.

By the time the third movie had started, both Keith and Pidge were asleep on the couch. Pidge opened her eyes in a haze to glance at the screen that was asking if they were still watching. She went to reach for the controller and froze as she moved her arm, realizing her position. They had started on separate ends of the couch, but she somehow ended up with her head in Keith’s lap, him sound asleep with his head resting on his hand propped up on the arm rest on the couch. His ability to sleep almost anywhere amazed her. She slowly sat up and placed some distance between the two of them before she nudged his shoulder.

“Hey,” she whispered, “Keith, it’s 2 am. We both fell asleep.”

He opened is eyes and yawned, a confused and sleepy look on his face. “Oh shit, how’d that happen? Those movies were TERRIFYING, I can’t believe we weren’t too scared to sleep.” His quickness to sarcasm upon immediately being woken up was comforting to her.

He looked down to his lap then up again at her. She felt her ears and face flush. Did he fall asleep first or did she? Did he even know she was on his lap like that?  _Damn, this is so embarrassing!_ How did she even end up there?! Back before he, Lance, and Hunk had graduated, Lance and Hunk would tease her about having a crush on him. Just because they spent a lot of time together didn’t mean they had to like each other. They were just friends, just neighbors. Hell, they probably wouldn’t have ever hung out if it weren’t for Matt and Shiro. Besides, she barely ever talked to him when they were actually in school, despite always being put in advanced math with the three of them. She was positive Lance and Hunk had made up the crush theory just to mess with her. She never even gave it a serious thought… until now.

Until she felt the burning on her cheeks from realizing how much physical contact they were just making. Until she realized how good he looked, eyes still a little sleepy, hair messy as usual as he gazed at her. Until she thought about how much he knows about her, and still chose to be around her. He didn’t have to. He’d been off to college for two years now, there’s no way he hadn’t made better or less annoying friends. How was it that he hadn’t come home with some gorgeous girlfriend by now? Why would he spend his Saturday night with her, the pale, glasses-adorned, geek that she is?

 _Shit._  She was totally crushing on Keith.

“I guess I should get going then, huh?” His voice broke her train of thought and she felt herself blush even harder, and focused her eyes on the floor.

She stifled a yawn. “Uh, yeah,” she let out a half-ass chuckle, “I should go to bed for real if my mom’s having the whole family over for a graduation party.” She snapped up to look at him, “you’re coming, right?” She looked down again, almost as quickly as she looked up, a sense of embarrassment washing over her.

“Of course, after I get off work,” he said and gave her a soft smile, standing up and walking to the chair that his jacket was laid across. He headed up the stairs and she followed to lock the door behind him when she left, but kept a safe distance. She couldn’t handle any more physical contact, whether it be intentional or accidental, her sweaty palms were indicative of that.

They reached the front door and Keith stepped out, Pidge standing in the doorway behind him. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then. You should bring more of those cookies, too.” She said and smiled at him.

“Sure thing,” he said and offered a smile in return. She was almost sure she melted into a puddle in that very spot.  _God, crushes are so stupid._ He turned and started walking towards his bike and she started to close the door behind him.

She heard his footsteps stop and then quicken, “hey,” she heard and turned over her shoulder, opening front door once again.

Before she could utter a response, he was also in the doorframe, his lips pressed against hers, right hand in her hair. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like days, weeks, even years had passed in that time. He pulled his face away from hers, eyes opening but his hand still tangled in her light brown locks.

“Goodnight, Katie.” With that he turned and wasted no time getting to his bike and riding away, leaving her in the doorframe, mouth open, one hand held up to her lips where his once were. She felt her heart skip a beat and every inch of her visible skin turning a deep scarlet.

If she wasn’t fully awake before, she definitely was then.


End file.
